This invention relates generally to ultrahigh-pressure pumps and more particularly to a piston-type ultrahigh pressure pump.
Ultrahigh pressure pumps are used for many industrial applications, for example for waterjet cutting and textile manufacturing. An ultrahigh-pressure pump delivers liquid flow at extremely high pressures, e.g. more than about 207 MPa (30,000 psi). There are two broad classes of pumps used to produce theses pressures in the prior art, namely intensifier pumps which utilize a hydraulically-operated set of intensifier pistons to pressurize water to ultrahigh-pressure levels, and crank-operated piston pumps which are similar in construction to automobile engines. Intensifier pumps operate at relatively low efficiency, for example about 60%. Crank pumps are more efficient, but have relatively low service lives.
Accordingly, there is a need for an ultrahigh-pressure pump which combines high efficiency and high component life.